


Empacho (Valentine's Drabble)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: This is not how you planned to be introduced to your boyfriend’s band members!!!





	Empacho (Valentine's Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for @exo-writers-net's Secret Valentine Event, written for @technicallymilkshakes

Jongin never asks you to come over.

He almost always comes to you when he’s done promoting or whenever he has free time to do whatever he wanted.

So getting a call from an unknown number not only surprised you, but the fact that it was Park Chanyeol that called shook your insides.

“He–Hello…”

Chanyeol’s voice quivers in uncertainty.

“Who is this?”

You asked, slightly pissed that someone’s calling you at this hour. It’s almost two in the morning gosh dangit!

“I’m Chanyeol. Jongin-ah asked me to call this number.”

The way he lowers his volume when he mentions their names indicates that he’s really doubtful about calling your number.

“May I know your relationship with him?”

He added, just to clarify. Probably the only people who know about your relationship are his family and your best friend.

You don't even dare tell your family you have a boyfriend because they will make a big deal about it. Doesn't help that your sister is the biggest EXO-L out there and you don't want her to freak out on you or Jongin, or the fact that you're dating her bias wrecker! (Her bias is Sehun btw.)

“Why, what happened to him?”

You drop your book on your lap and sat up straight from your bed, ready to go.

Was there an accident? Is Nini alright?

All the negative scenarios of what might have happened to your boyfriend are triggering your anxiety already.

“Well he won’t tell me who you—”

“Where are you? Is he alright? Are you guys hurt?”

You cut Chanyeol’s sentence off as you hurriedly shuffle to your feet. Grabbing your wallet, car keys and a jacket.

“We’re at the dorms and—”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes!”

You ended the call abruptly, slipping your phone inside your jacket pocket and slam your apartment door shut on your way out.

The drive to the dorms was tensed and nerve-racking. You were grateful the traffic lights were in your favor as you’ve only hit one stop and made it to Jongin in less than it normally takes you.

After about three knocks per second (you were so nervous, you forgot that doorbells are a thing), Baekhyun opened the door but you pushed him out of the way when he was about to ask who you were.

You see the boys surrounding Jongin on the couch, he looks unconscious and lips were greasy as hell.

“Baby!”

You dramatically scream as you make your way to Jongin, your hands extended desperately and the boys parted in the middle like how Moses parted the red sea in half for them to cross.

“Jongin, baby… Baby, are you okay?!”

You slightly slap his face when you cradle him in your arms.

You look behind you and everyone was just staring at you slapping Jongin awake.

“What happened?”

You asked no one in particular.

“Uhh…”

Junmyeon trails off, twiddling his fingers.

Jongin suddenly jolts up, scaring you half to death.

“Guys, meet the love of my life!”

Jongin exclaims and some of the boys sigh out as if they were holding their breaths all this time.

“W–What?”

You mumble in confusion.

The boys' chorus in greetings, reaching their hands for you to take one by one. Your mouth ajar in amazement.

Jongin tries standing up from the sofa, but he fell right back clutching his stomach. Your eyes caught the many boxes of fried chicken and multiple empty cans of beer on the coffee table and put two and two together.

“How many fried chicken have you eaten?”

You cross your arms in front of your chest, waiting for him to answer.

“Twenty...”

Jongin coyly answers as he scratches the back of his head.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

He pouts at you, lower lip juts out like a little baby boy. What a cutie!

“Did you at least enjoy eating?”

Both of your eyebrows lift expecting a positive answer despite the situation of his stomach.

“Hell yeah!”

“He wanted more, but we ran out of chicken.”

Sehun recounted as he opens a new can of beer.

“Of course you did.”

You coo, opening your arms wide for Jongin and he instantly planted his face on your neck. You pat his tummy as if it’s gonna make his indigestion any better.


End file.
